Digimon Adventure 03:Our Family Secrets
by The Age of Millennium
Summary: Avy, her family, and her good friends reveal the dark secrets of their past that plague them throughout the original series. Enjoy. Note:Violence, Mild swearing. Rating may fluctuate due to content. For now it will stay T.
1. Prologue:Darkness

Our Family Secrets

Author's Note:Hey guys! Sorry this isn't the "Digimon Adv.03" chapter you were expecting but it goes along with it so don't kill me. It's mainly about the main character Avy and her dark childhood. It also has to do with her cousins and some of her friends past/childhoods as well as her parents and the other former digi-destined. Along with the veteran digi-destined is one of my best friends, Tim (DigidestinedofTrust), who clarifies some things later. So yeah a lot is going on is this story and I'm going to do my best to go in an "order" but really there is none. It's just events and I'll move on from one person to the next as needed. But hopefully no one gets confused and if anyone does please let me know. I'll do my best to fix it. So...enjoy. And yes there might be spoilers if I'm not caught up with the other story. I apologize but I'll do my best to prevent that.

Prologue:Darkness

Nobody knows. Nobody really knows the truth. Except for me. And I will NEVER ever tell anyone unless I think I can trust them. And the only person I know I can trust is my soul-mate. I thank God that I found him. Without him I don't even think I would still be here. But he needs to know. And I need to tell him but it's so hard...it's so hard to share these family secrets.

They weren't like this. They really weren't. I don't know what happened. It's like after the wedding they went CRAZY! And I honestly don't know what to do anymore besides pray. And for now it doesn't look like that's helping but I still have faith. I have faith in him. And I have faith in THEM. Now they just need to have faith in themselves. For Avy's sake if not theirs. And for Chris...who still might be alive today if it weren't for that...

I love you. And I'm not afraid to say it. Or am I? Maybe it's because of all that's happened. Since we've been together since age four. But now I still love my Angel...and she seems to love me after 12 long years. But still my heart longs for you at night. No one gets me like you do. No one. And no one ever will. But you're in love with another...and we made a deal.

Mini-note:First paragraph is Avy. Second is Tim. Third is my other OC Chris (the one whose alive). It's confusing I know, but (spoiler) they're the first three people up.


	2. Ch1:My Birth & The Death of My Brother

Our Family Secrets

Author's note:Okay, this'll be quick. Promise. The reason why the rating might fluctuate in this story is because of Avy. I don't want to give out too many spoilers now but you should see what I mean after reading this chapter. Enjoy, R&R!

Chapter 1:Birth/The Death of My Brother (Avon "Avy" Cartere)

When I was very young things were still good between my parents. I didn't fully realize until I got older that my brother hated me. He really did. And I loved my onii-chan so much. And he...well I think he did love me deep down underneath all the hatred and jealousy. His spirit comes to me now in times of need. It's even saved me from death. He loves me now. I'm just sad that he had to be taken away from us in order to realize that.

My brother, apparently, couldn't wait for me to be born. And my parents were elated. Doing this and that for the arrival of their baby girl. Everyone got in on the act and not once was he jealous. Before they knew it I was here. Avon Cartere. Everyone was happy. This time around anyways. My parents eyes lit up like they never had before. And once again my brother was not jealous. That started after I started learning how to talk.

Like my mother before me we both...well we could talk just fine but neither one of us did. She whistled and I sang. I was given that whistle and used it for a time but it stopped working at about age three. But my voice...it was beautiful. And not something you would expect to come from a child of such a young age. Now I'm not bragging just being truthful. And I sang whatever I felt like and did it well. My brother was proud to show off his little sister's singing voice...but only at the beginning. My parents really started paying attention to me now. And so did everyone else. The spotlight was on me. Always on me. And what made it worse...was the discovery of my brilliance. I was a child prodigy. Another reason for my parents to show me off and neglect my brother. My parents couldn't keep much from me having to explain every little thing. They even explained things they said my brother was "Too young to understand". Soon I was reading everything from cookbooks to textbooks, even my mother's romance novels she attempted to hide from me. I understood everything, well just about. And even if I didn't I asked and got my answers eventually. Even my brother had some answers pried out of him. And at first it made him happy that I was turning to him for answers but it soon got tiresome. The same went for my parents but they tolerated it since they knew it was coming eventually.

But everything...everything about me was tiresome for my brother. I think he saw me as an obstacle for our parents affection. Because of me they wouldn't go to his soccer games or most school events. They were "too busy with work" and had to "watch over his sister". If it hadn't been for me they would have paid attention to him. And I mean actual attention not just making sure he ate all of his vegetables. Anything and everything my parents did was for me. Very little for him. And slowly yet surely all of that anger from neglect built up inside my brother. And he became more and more hostile to me. I only have one memory of my brother being happy around me. One. Every other he was mean and vicious but I still loved him. And I cried because it hurt so much...Not because he pushed me down or made faces at me. Not because he was mean to me. But because he never showed that he loved me and so I never felt loved.

Then one day...he snapped. He said:

"That's it. THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT! I'M SICK OF YOU ALWAYS PAYING ATTENTION TO HER! EVERYTHING IS ABOUT AVY! WELL I HATE HER AND I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU'D ALL JUST..."

Those are the last words I ever heard him say because he ran outside and away from our house. Down to the corner and across the street. The crosswalk light had just turned red but my brother wasn't paying any attention. He shoved his way through a group of people and ran out into the street. A small red car with the sunroof down ran the light. The woman driving was supposedly drunk but they never proved it. Sadly that and the light wasn't the only problem she faced...my brother's life ended that very moment. He was 8 years old. And while all of that was going on I was crying and my mother was saying "T.K. aren't you going to go after him?" His response:

"No dear. He'll be back. He just needs some time alone."

Oh how wrong you were Daddy.


	3. Ch2:My Cousins,The Feud, & Rainbow

Chapter 2:My Cousins, The Feud, and Rainbow (Avy)

Author's Note:I'll be honest. I have too many OCs. So things can get really confusing at times. Especially whose related to who. So if you get confused don't feel bad. I do too. There will be a whole chapter on relations later. (Because I originally wrote this knowing that the people on the forum knew some of this anyway. My bad.)

My parents were never the same after my brother died. They were quiet for a while and very protective of me. Those day were soon numbered thanks to my distant cousin hearing my voice. He wanted to start a group. His new company was called Rainbow and it was actually a branch for an even bigger company called Element. It was his job to find talent, especially kid talent. My parents were ecstatic and it was the first time I had seen genuine smiles from them in a while. I wasn't enough though.

That week my Uncle Tai and my Uncle Matt were going to take me to see my cousin Amy. My mother wasn't feeling well so she wished them luck and got out of their way. Daddy was already at work. Before I knew it we were in the car and I was listening to them fight over the radio. Then when I looked up we were at the airport. Amy and her family live in Texas so it took a little while to get there. They live on a farm with lots and lots of animals from pigs to horses. That's why I'm surprised Matt went but then again it is his side of the family. We weren't the only ones coming to visit.

My cousin Sam arrived soon after we did. Her real name is Samantha but since she's such a tomboy, like myself, we call her Sam. The three of us had fun running around the farm. Amy's older brother Johnathan, or Johnny as we call him, was slightly annoyed by us but occasionally joined in our antics. The boys Jason, Jay, and James came a few days later. Jamie was there too but he stayed near his mother most of the time. Jase was too little to play. They had brought our other cousin Armarilla at the request of her parents (I think it was because she had so much fun around us).It was like a weird Kamiya family reunion started by a messed up letter. Only thing was Amy wasn't a Kamiya. We were soon greeted by my Aunt and my cousin Serenity, who had brought along my other cousin Frannie,the next morning. It was a complete surprise and Amy's mother ran around muttering "There's not enough room for everyone and now I have to make dinner..." all day. Both sides of the family were together and acting civil. It was a miracle from God because a family feud broke out the day after my brother died.

I'm not sure what it was about but apparently it started as people were calling my parents and sending their condolences. An argument broke out between some of the (older) adults and their children stepped in to defend them. From there it spiraled out of control. My own parents are involved in it too somewhere down the line. Eventually the fighting stopped but the feud continued. Even now the feud is still on. But there is hope. My generation and a few people before us aren't involved. We're the ones who can end the feud that tore apart the Kamiya/Ishida/Taikaishi relationship.

At night we had our own "private" karaoke session since of all us can sing. I didn't know then that night sealed our fates. The male cousin I mentioned previously had also joined us that night. He said it was "just coincidence" but Matt knew better than that. Tai did too but neither said anything. He stood there watching us perform. He was impressed and didn't hesitate to tell our parents. "These kids have real talent. They can make it far." I wonder if I'm the only one who noticed the hungry look in his eyes as he watched Jason and I perform "You're the One That I Want". I must have because one by one our parents signed our souls over to Rainbow and changed our lives forever.


	4. Ch3:The Digital World

Chapter 3:The Digital World (Avy)

I always knew my family members were "Digi-destineds". But I never knew what that entailed. Until the day I entered the Digital World. It was a few weeks after my birthday and I had walked into my parents computer office. My brother often played video games in here and it had grown quite barren with the occasional tax work here and there, and "My email has reached 999. I should clear it off." statements. My mother had gone out shopping and had left me at home temporarily. It was kind of surprising since she never left me home alone on her days off. Ever. Especially since I was 3. So there I was staring at the blank computer screen. The desk drawer was wide open and inside were my parents digivices. They were slightly dusty from a couple of years of being unused. I picked up my mother's. It was pink. I hate pink. For some reason though, I couldn't stop staring at it. Like something was calling me. Someone. Suddenly the computer screen turns on and the digivice is glowing. ACTUALLY glowing! It was amazing...And it brought real truth to all those stories my relatives told me for the past 3 years. A gate looking thing appeared.

"Digi-gate open!" I said half afraid, half excited.

I was sucked in and found myself in a forest. Joy. The forest wasn't my favorite place at the time. The giant Kuwagamon that appeared and chased me around me didn't help. Luckily I found a clearing with a pretty castle to hide in. It was so big and...well overwhelming to a 3 year old. I walked around and soon found myself hiding behind a wall where a pretty digimon with wings was standing. She knew I was there.

"Come out child."

I stepped toward her.

"I'm surprised you managed to make it here. But then again knowing who your parents are you should have a certain calling for this." she said with a smile. She touched my cheek and her hand was warm.

"Do you know my name dear child?" she asked tenderly.  
>At first I shook my head. Then I started nodding. I realized I only had one option.<p>

"Ophanimon-sama." I said a little bolder than I intended.

She laughed.

"Leave off the "sama"please. Just Ophanimon will do. But come. You're not supposed to be here yet. You're early."

A loud crash occurred as she pushed me towards the front door.

"Hurry now, darling! I don't want them finding you just yet...But do come back when it's time. You'll know when it happens and where to go." she said frantically.

I just nodded but I was terribly confused.

Suddenly I found myself back outside. I thought I heard her say a little prayer for me as I walked back into the forest. I see why she would pray for me. Not only was Kuwagamon there but so was Ogremon and several other forest digimon. I was careful enough not to be noticed by any of them but sadly Kuwagamon found me so it was all in vain. I fell down backwards trying to get away. Mother's whistle was around my neck so blew it. Practically no sound came out. I whimpered. I screamed slightly but I was so scared that I stopped almost as suddenly as I had started. I thought this would be the end of me. Then suddenly a white cat with yellow gloves and long black claws was in front of me. She glanced at me with wide eyes and then quickly looked back at Kuwagamon.

"Avy what are you doing here?" she said with her back still turned to me.

I didn't answer. I was, yet wasn't surprised she knew my name. Gatomon. Mother's digimon.

"Avy ANSWER me!" she said sharply.

I didn't get the chance to respond because suddenly she jumped on Kuwagamon's head pulling his pinchers away from me.

"Don't you DARE hurt my best friends' daughter you little-" she yelled as she did her best to stay on his head.  
>He was flying wildly in circles shaking his head vigorously trying to get her off. Gatomon held steady but I could tell she was getting tired. One of his final whiplashes made her paw slip and she was then dangling over his mouth. She was doing her best to out maneuver him but her strength was really starting to fail her. And on top of that, I noticed she didn't have her tail ring. I suddenly got scared again. Not for myself...but for Gatomon. I started crying. I didn't want to lose Gatomon even though I had just met her.<p>

"GATOMOOOOOOON!" I screamed.

Suddenly a ball of light appeared in front of me. Then two more. I grabbed the first one and at the exact same moment my mother's digivice stopped glowing. I obtained the original digivice my aunts and uncles have. I pointed it at Gatomon who starting glowing. Her strength had come back but she didn't digivolve. She did regain her grip and flipped back on top of his head. She smiled at me briefly before clawing through Kuwagamon's back. He shrieked in pain and she was thrown off in his agony.

"Gatomon!" I cried again as I grabbed the other two balls of light. They were a D-3 and a D-Terminal. The only difference is mine was more of a baby blue, and not pink like mother's.

"Never give up Princess..." a voice said.

The voice was right. Not that I intended to give up. Not with my new digivices and all. Plus...this was the easy part.

"Digi-Armor energize!" I shouted.

I wasn't sure if it would work since I technically didn't have any digi-eggs. But it was worth a shot. And it didn't take long before both the digi-egg of light and the digi-egg of love flew into my D-terminal. And they were both glowing. I decided to try again...

"Digi-Armor:Light energize!" I shouted a second time.  
>It worked. Gatomon digivolved into Nefertimon while Kuwagamon was still in the middle of his spazz "Rosetta Stone" was enough to finish the job. She de-digivolved and landed gracefully on her feet. Then she fell to her knees. I ran over to her.<p>

"I'm fine. Just...a little tired. And hungry. After all I haven't eaten in three days." she said with a small smile.

I smiled back and looked straight up to see we were conveniently surrounded by fruit trees. I stood up and starting climbing against Gatomon's will. She had just saved me and the least I could do was get her some food. I mean honestly. So as fast as my little hands and feet would take me I climbed up the tree. There were some coconut looking things and I threw those down to her. I swung over to the next tree and picked what Takuya would later name "meat apples". I slipped, but did a flip in the air and landed on my feet before plopping on my butt. Gatomon laughed her head off after being scared for a split second.

"Ha-HAH! Oh Avy...you're just like a cat."

That was the first time of many that I would hear that in my life. After she ate she looked away and said:

"You should go now. You shouldn't be here...It's not safe...Thanks for the food though."

I looked sad but I knew she was right. This shouldn't have happened. I turned around to go back through the gate when suddenly I heard her say:

"...When will you be back?"

I smiled happily.

"Sometime soon. I promise. I won't be as much trouble next time."

She laughed.

"Don't worry about that. It's in your blood. Besides I owe it to Kari to-NO!" she stopped briefly.

"I owe it to YOU to do this. You're my partner now. ...And I couldn't be happier." she kissed me on my cheek before doing a backflip onto a tree.

"Now get out of here kiddo."

I waved and opened the digi-gate to go back home. Mother wasn't home yet so I had time to hide my new digivices but not enough to return hers. She came in with an angry look on her face when she saw me with it.

"Avy, what on EARTH are you doing with that.? You KNOW you're not supposed to touch those."

I looked down and said:

"I know. I'm sorry Mama. It's just so pretty. I was going to put it back. Honest. It just reminds me of the stories you tell about Gatomon. Will you tell me again Mama?"

She smiled and picked me up.

"Sure thing sweetie. Now let's see..."

As she was talking I was anxious to go back. But I was also anxious to see whether or not she would notice her digivice had lost some of it's brightness.


End file.
